Asylum for Demons
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: For 7 years of his life Sesshoumaru has been confined to an asylum. One day on his monthly sessions, he gets a strange vist from a new psychiatric who asks him why he's there. Sesshoumaru smirked & explained to him why he was there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea a few weeks ago and I thought maybe it would be a good thing to write. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I'm only writing for my personal entertainment.

**

* * *

**

**Asylum for Demons Chapter 1: Session**

The walls of the room were padded with thick white cushions on all four bare walls. Nothing was inside the room only its occupant…its prisoner of lost sanity. But was he really insane? All was still, he could only hear his shallow breaths and his heart beat and the faint footsteps echoing from beyond the cell in which they confined him to. To be exact, he had been there for nearly seven years of his extensive life, he had lost everything.

The woman of his dreams, the outside world, his freedom, his dignity and his reasoning were all vague memories of the once glorious past he had lived. But now he had nothing, he didn't even have the right to call his life his own. His life was now on the boarders of reality and insanity.

It was _**his **_entirefault, if he had never interfered; if he had never said what he had said and did what he had did, than he wouldn't be here. Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead to one of the four identical walls that was his cell. He had nothing else to stare at; the cell had no windows, no images of the world he had been neglected.

The only time the former demon lord of the Western Land got the privilege to admire the beauty of the world of reality was when they came for him to take him to his monthly psychiatric sessions. In a few more minutes he would be reacquainted with a lost love, the fresh air, the sun and reality.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side when he heard the rustle of various cell keys, they were there for him. His once shimmering silver tresses were now turgid silver, with what he ate; there was no way for his locks of beauty, claws or eyes to be like they were once. His silver strands were covering his translucent pale face; his once florid lips were pressed in a thin line. He hadn't smiled or frowned in years.

The cushioned door opened to reveal the same guards that committed travesty against him everyday. The houshi and the kitsune had been assigned as his escorts to each session for the past eighty-four months he had spent in the Elapsed Asylum (A/N: couldn't think up a good name. Sorry about that.) The door slowly opened and bright light nearly caused the ex-demon lord to scream.

Miroku and Shippou smirked; this was the best part and worst part of their job. Sesshoumaru would occasional snap and try to kill them, but the worst part of the job was having to deal with the eerie silence the youkai made. Sesshoumaru didn't waste his little energy or time looking at them; he knew the process all too well.

"Alright Sesshy boy, you know the drill, stand up and face the wall." Miroku used the bayonet to poke the demon lord, Sesshoumaru didn't respond, he simply stood up and faced the wall with a blank expression. His eyes were narrowed, but not from angry, not even from annoyance, only sadness.

From behind he could hear the rustle of the straitjacket that would be placed on him. Shippou held the straitjacket in front of him; Sesshoumaru positioned himself for the jacket to be placed onto him. When the jacket was secured and the metal collar was placed around his neck with a stainless-steel chain which Miroku held, they left the demon lord's cell in silence.

The west wing was where they were heading to for his monthly psychiatric sessions. It was the place where each and every demon confined to this hell like prison went for therapy, evaluations, and sessions. All these things and more were part of Sesshoumaru's _refined _life. As they pasted various cells, one cell in particular caught Sesshoumaru's undivided attention.

He could hear malice laughter escaping from the cell, the laugh was unmistakable. It was Naraku's malevolent laughter; the hanyou as well had been thrown into Elapsed Asylum four years ago. The ebony haired hanyou had once been a hanyou of intelligence, pose and wickedness, but when they had thrown him into this place, he had changed different. Change wasn't the correct word; it was more like he had become more deranged then how he had been before.

Naraku screamed hysterically as he sensed his former revile passing by; Sesshoumaru glared at the door and could comprehend what the vile hanyou whispered through the door. _"He's here Sesshoumaru; he's here to finish what he started before he threw you in here with these nuts! How do you like them apples Sesshy boy?! Ha-ha, I can already picture the images you two will create! Bring me back his head, you can have his heart!" _Sesshoumaru grunted, he looked away and continued on with a blank expression.

He wasn't sure what Naraku had been talking about, he hadn't had a visitor in years, so who the hell could it be? Nothing came to his mind, Rin was busy dealing with her own life, Jaken was watching over Rin, that damn miko was fucking his brother and baring him all the pups he wanted, his damn father was dead, his mother, oh yes his _beloved _mother had betrayed her son and encouraged that they throw him in here for his own safety. Safety his ass!

The left the east wing of the asylum and entered the _heart _of the asylum. This was where each wing would cross to lead both _patients _and employees to the four wings. Each wing was for a specific type of madness. The south wing was for those who were completely gone from this world; the north wing was for the vegetables, the east wing in which they had Sesshoumaru dwelling in was for those who still were functional and still had a bit of conscious. And the west wing was where they would _escort _the _patients _to see their therapist, doctors, and if this case, psychiatric.

At the moment the four pathways were mellow, the only sort of movements that were occupying the pathways were employees pushing gurneys with various ranges of mentally ill demons. All the demons that pasted Sesshoumaru were demons he once knew to be ruthless, vile, cruel, but now they were empty shells. They had it worst them him, at least he still had his memories and a will to live, but them, they were the real walking dead.

Sesshoumaru was tugged along; he lowered his head and kept on walking gradually. They came to a stop; the demon lord didn't look up. He thought they were in front of one of the small interview rooms they usually used, but when Sesshoumaru looked up he was facing a thick oak door. For once in seven years, he furrowed his black brows; he wasn't sure why he was here. He gave both guards a puzzled expression before the doors were opened and he was literally thrown in.

He stumbled forward barely catching himself from falling to the red carpeted floor. Sesshoumaru was still imprisoned in the straitjacket which limited his movement; he didn't both to toss back his silver hair from his face, what was the point? He had no reason to look his best. Even if he hadn't seen his reflection in a vanity, he got many, and by many, I meant many hollers on how good looking he was from the sane and insane.

He ignored them all; he didn't care anymore if he was still the definition of pulchritude and imperious, he gave that all away. Sesshoumaru rose his head and scanned the room in which he found himself standing still in. his eyes adjusted to the dim light shining from behind the thick red curtains of the room. Two entire walls were encased with the most intellectual tomes he had ever seen. Not even the western palace library bared such books of knowledge.

The entire room was furnished with only the library, a long leather divan, an immense writing desk, himself and the person who had his back to the demon lord and was staring out the window. Sesshoumaru for once in thirty-one days could see the sun. It was beautiful, he had missed it greatly. The person behind the desk didn't look at his patient, he simply gestured his hand indicating for Sesshoumaru to lie down on the divan.

Sesshoumaru stared at the figure and felt a peg of irritation course through him, he didn't know what the hell was going on, but he wanted to know. He arched his brow, he opened his mouth and tried to produce a string of words, but since he hardly used his voice, he had forgotten how to speak. A gasp escaped from his ivory pink lips, if his hands hand not been trapped within the straitjacket, he would have brought his hands to the base of his throat.

Once more he tried desperately to utter something but the only thing that came out from his mouth was low howls. The figure behind the desk said nothing; he observed the former arrogant taiyoukai from the reflection the immense glass window produced for him to see behind him. After three minutes of re-mastering the art of speech, Sesshoumaru's melodious voice returned to him. It wasn't completely back to normal, but it was still racy.

He lay down on the divan and swore he had heard the figure chuckle softly, but he dismissed the laughter and muttered, "Who are you?" the figure smirked, but didn't let his patient see his grin. He shrugged and answered, "Who I am does not matter Sesshoumaru, my name is not of importance nor should you care." The figure was disguising his voice to the point where Sesshoumaru could only be lead to the possibility that he had once known this person on the outside world, but now he couldn't remember.

At a few minutes of silence, the psychiatric leaned back against his leather armchair and said in a soothing voice, "You my begin Sesshoumaru, I will not interrupt." Sesshoumaru blinked, just who the hell was this person? What the hell was he suppose to start talking about, usually they would ask him something about his life and he would answer it briefly, but this psychiatric wanted him to do what exactly?

The psychiatric smiled in the confinements of his mind, he still did not look at the ex-demon lord and stated calmly, "From what I have read and heard about you, you are not one to follow orders, then why do you resent this opportunity to not obey what another orders from you? I am not asking you to tell me about a specific course of your life, you have the choice to waste your time here and say nothing or you can say something that has been plaguing your mind. It's your choice Sesshoumaru, I'm not going to say anything until you are finished and even then I wouldn't have a right to say anything."

Those words, they ringed a bell, but nothing. Sesshoumaru glared at the psychiatric with narrowed and confused eyes, what did his mind want to say? Was there really anything to say, he had said everything except for a few things he had failed to say. Was now the time to say them, those thoughts and images were what plagued his mind during the late hours of the night, those thoughts were the reason why he was here…and because of _**him**_!

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and said, "You stand correct, I am not one to stand for another to order me about, but…I have nothing to start with. Ask what you wish to know, I will not decline you the right to ask." The psychiatric said nothing for a few minutes, he frowned and said after the long silence, "Why do you ask me? I said before you are entitled to say whatever you wish, I will listen and not say anything, are you willing to give away this opportunity because nothing enters your mind?"

"This is _not _freedom; this is a damn hell hole in which I have been imprisoned for seven years of my life that I will never see again. I could care less what you or anyone asks me, just ask. I'm not too thrilled to know if you feel like it, I can be sent back to my cell and lock me away for another thirty days without fresh air and sun." his words were dripping with venom, he just wanted for this…this torture to ask him something, anything damn it!

There was only so much solitude one could tolerant before the chains of reason rusted and decayed to allow the hold of insanity to seize ones mind and corrupt it with ignorance! That was something Sesshoumaru secretly feared, he feared giving into the grasp of insanity, he wasn't even sure if he was already insane, but he wanted to fight. The psychiatric saw Sesshoumaru's pale features turn sad and pensive, he was thinking, that was an excellent sign.

"If I am not interrupting your train in intense thought, I will ask you one thing and one thing only." Sesshoumaru stared at the psychiatric with twinkling golden gems, he grunted, "I said ask did I not?" even if he was insane or sane, Sesshoumaru was still discourteous, but that was something that was embedded in his blood and genes. It would never be changed.

"Why are you here, why have you been captured from the world of reality and placed in the dimension of the mentally unstable?" Sesshoumaru's lips formed a malevolent smirk, this was the same topic in which he indulged his mind in during his waking hours when they did not drug him and force him to sleep. The smirk was small, but it was still malevolent. He once more closed his eyes and whispered, "You have an excellent choice in questioning, I myself have asked the same question and each time I have come to the same conclusion: the hanyou."

The hanyou: That was where the session commenced.

_-End Chapter-_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading, this was really supposed to be a one chapter story, but I think it deserves two more chapters don't you? I've always wanted to see what Sesshoumaru would look like in a straitjacket and in an asylum laying down on a leather divan with someone questioning him. I'll update soon, good night!_

_P.S. One question though, I'm not sure if this suppose be T or M rated, if you will please do me the honor in telling me what you wish this story to be, I will be at your eternal gratitude if you tell me what you wish this fan fiction to be rated if T or M. For the mean time, it will be T rated. Thank you and bye! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to update this story, but it was hard to continue writing. Thanks for the reviews and for reading, here's the last chapter. Please pardon the grammar mistakes you are sure to find.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. all rights are reserved to them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Unforeseen Person**

Once more confined to a cell that bared no windows or rays of hope for the imprisoned within it. Back was he to the penitentiary in which his life had decayed into nothing over the last seven years alone in a blanket of sheer darkness with only melancholy memories to keep him company. Sesshoumaru's head was leaning back limply, his golden eyes were closed and he sighed in distress.

The session with the new psychiatric had gone somewhat smoothly only for the incident where Sesshoumaru had tried various times to recognize the man behind the desk that showed not his face, but his attempts had failed in vain.

The man might as well be a ghost to his mind for his presence only brought to mind the one person he loathed the most and that was nearly impossible to be genuine. There really was no proof that _he _out of all people could have been behind that desk…right?

He wasn't sure what the man hid or if he was just overreacting, but one thing was for sure: he knew the man was once someone he would have once reacted to the task of killing. So far his mind was in turmoil and not able to see past the daze of his mind.

'_This day was…so strange. My session went amazingly well and this time there was no need for those bastards to drug me amidst our conversation, but why was that man's aura so proverbial?_

_His nose and his mouth were covered with a black handkerchief; those eyes! Damn where the hell have I seen them before?! The answer is so close yet in my current state of contamination I can't produce an answer.' _

Sesshoumaru groaned in desolation, drawing in a deep breath he squinted his eyes attempting to concentration on the contents that were stored deep within the fastened parts of his mind. Once more he contemplated to see if he could somehow overcome the drugs that were now apart of his blood.

His features soften until his face was completely at ease to think. Slowly he was overpowering the morphine and opium in his blood.

Golden gems of pure sun slowly opened and awoke for the first time in years. Everything was beginning to come back to him with clarity and sense.

Sesshoumaru smirked with no amusement evident as the corners of his ivory lips were pulled back. He fought to stand up and leaned against the padded white cushion wall behind him.

He took in the scenery around him finally comprehending where he was and for how long he had been imprisoned for.

Seventy years, seventy long condemned years he had spent confined in said asylum. He narrowed his eyes and sighed a long sigh. He allowed his claws (that were now as razor sharp as silk and as strong as steel) to slash through the padded wall meeting metal.

He had been wrong, no one had really imprisoned him by force to this mental facility, it was all his doing. Inuyasha, his mother, Rin, or anyone else had no partaken to his demise (there was still the exception of Inuyasha still though), or so he hoped.

The smile that bared no emotions faded away as he remembered the part each person he had just named had played in his life.

Rin, a beautiful human girl now a woman of a respectable twenty years had been the love of his life. The jewel in his eyes that was what Rin was to him, now sadly she belonged to the taijiya's younger brother Kohaku. Her smiles were supposed to only for his eyes and his eyes only, but he had been wrong.

He had revived her not really wanting anything in return but her charming smile that still remained to be innocent. She was gone from his life.

His _beloved _mother, she who bared such unimaginable hatred for her only son wished him to die. She who placed a curse on him, she who had disowned him when she had been informed of her mate's death, she who cared not for him.

From the moment his father had stopping breathing, his condemnation had been declared. She hated him, she blamed him for the death of Inu no Taishou. She had accursed him that it _was _he who had allow his father to die.

Sesshoumaru knew this was somewhat true. Had he gone with his father that day to rescue Izayoi and Inuyasha, perhaps Inu no Taishou would still be alive? Sesshoumaru accepted the truth that his mother would never love him again and he was strangely okay with it.

All the love she had showered him with during his childhood was still enough to last him through whatever remained of his life.

Last but not least, Inuyasha…the half demon, half brother he had declared death to so many times. Yes he who bared similar eyes as he, he who shared equivalent blood as Sesshoumaru with the exception of the tainted human blood that ran alongside his demon blood. He who was the insolent sibling he had still planned to kill once he escaped.

The affections Sesshomaru had thought dead had blossomed to life. There was no doubt that all emotions he thought were buried to prevent their escape from the coffin he had placed them in banishing them never to return, came back.

Now he had to set to the task of alleging all that he lost. But first the means to break out of the cell was the first thing on his to-do list. Carefully as not to miss any small detail, Sesshoumaru took his time scrutinizing what his obstacle was.

Four padded walls plus razor sharp claws equaled his liberation. Sesshoumaru raised his hand and was about to claw his way out when the door to his cell mysteriously became ajar. The door gave a loud cry before silencing. Sesshoumaru blinked and lowered his hand.

For a moment he didn't know what to make out of the quandary, but if he wanted an answer, he was going to have to investigate. Relieving himself from the steel collar around his neck, Sesshoumaru stepped out of his prison and was greeted with a very unlikely guest.

Standing before him dressed in black was his notorious sibling Inuyasha smirking at him toothily. He stood behind a long corridor of glass windows allowing the moonlight to reflect off his silver mane.

He looked directly into those mirror eyes of his brother and mocked, "So good to see you again Sesshoumaru. It's been far too long since we've last seen each other…well it's actually been a mere four hours, but who's counting the redundant?" Inuyasha had changed so much, his mane was now longer that it lingered a mere four inches from the floor.

Inuyasha's exterior appearance was not the only thing that had evolved due to time, but internally he had refined himself as well.

His eyes were like glossy gold glass, so mesmerizing they were that Sesshoumaru was lost within their depths. He would have surely remained misguided had Inuyasha not snapped him out of his daze with his soothing voice.

"It would seem you really can't tell the difference between genuine and fantasy can you brother? Let me enlighten you on some of the things you've missed out. Now where to start? Well of course you wish to know how Rin is doing. So let's start with her then." The half demon jeered with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

So much had he changed indeed mused Sesshoumaru bitterly. He wasn't the same unruly half breed Sesshoumaru had known many years ago. This Inuyasha seemed to actually know what he was saying and doing. Time really could change a person for better or for worse and in this case time had made Inuyasha change for the worst.

He was going to have to be very vigilant with each word he spoke and move he made in front of the current demon lord of the west (Inuyasha's the new demon lord). The ex-demon lord's current state of malnourishment was something to make him double in his caution as well. Should they have to bicker physically there would be no way he could overpower his brother.

Sesshoumaru glared emotionlessly at the youth before him attempting to conceal his weakness and antagonistic, but there was no pint in doing so when Inuyasha knew his brother was weak.

"Why are you concealing your weakness Sesshoumaru? I know you're weak and you could say I'm the one who made you weak. But enough about me brother let me tell you about your beloved comely Rin." Jeered Inuyasha with a rancorous gleam in his eyes, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes trained on the unpredictable half breed not knowing what Inuyasha was capable of doing at this point.

"Leave Rin out of this Inuyasha; you've tainted her name long enough and I won't allow it anymore." Snapped Sesshoumaru, he held himself back from killing his brother. The half breed had caught his curiosity though. He wanted to know what had become of _his _Rin.

"How pitiful you've become brother. I'm almost chagrinned to recognize you as kin Sesshoumaru just like you were of me when you thought you were god. You were so full of yourself you never thought your perfect life could crumble before your eyes." Inuyasha said as he walked away from the window and stood right in front of the long haired gentleman.

"But I didn't free you to waste our time insulting one another. I came only to tell you Rin has died whilst you were contained here. The night after you were locked up, she took poison and died.

Her body was found the next morning by Kohaku. It seems what you anticipated not to occur came to be. How does it feel Sesshoumaru that the one person you loved to death died because she couldn't bare to see you insane?" Inuyasha picked a lock of Sesshoumaru's hair and snickered.

"What do you find so amusing half breed?" snarled Sesshoumaru snatching back his hair from Inuyasha's reach. His movements were sluggish since he was barely overcoming the drugs and barely making sense of knowing Rin had committed suicide because of him. Inuyasha smirked acrimoniously and shrugged.

"I just find you so amusing brother. From once being a great pedantic demon lord to transforming into a disgrace just makes me smile and laugh. I told you Sesshoumaru you would pay from all your arrogance." Scorned Inuyasha, not wanting to stop his travesty against his impassive sibling.

"You find Rin's death amusing do you _brother_? Well since that is the case, I see no reason for me not to kill you anymore!" Sesshoumaru's fingertips bleed green acid that was meant to kill Inuyasha and make him cry in agony. Inuyasha's odious smile grew in size as he as well pierced his palms and coated his fingertips with his blood.

They paced an in encircled rhythm keeping their fixed upon each other. Both studied each other before they made a move. Before anything happened, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stated, "You've been waiting for this day for years haven't you Sesshoumaru? I can see it clearly in your shimmering eyes. You want to rent through my flesh and indulge in the texture of my blood to aver your vengeance."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to smirk hatefully as he confessed, "Yes I have been waiting for this day for such a long time Inuyasha and it would be shame on my behalf to let it slip don't you agree?"

"As a matter of fact, I couldn't agree with you more Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha answered and with those final words, both siblings engaged in a heated battle that wouldn't end until one was pronounced dead. Inuyasha slashed at his brother aiming for his chest. The former demon lord barely step sided the assault with his own claws, but he when he stumbled back he realized Inuyasha had managed to inflict a deep laceration across his chest.

The half breed had become quite skilled and was calm during a fray. It almost impressed Sesshoumaru, but then he remembered Inuyasha was the enemy and he had to be killed. Regaining his composure, Sesshoumaru summoned his speed and struck Inuyasha.

To his astonishment Inuyasha caught Sesshoumaru's assault with little effort and held his wrist tightly making the older gentleman cringe. Inuyasha yanked his brother's hair back and sneered right in his face, "You might as well ask for mercy Sesshoumaru. I can read your every move you make and I can see all your assaults. It doesn't matter if you summon your speed, little good it will do you when you are being driven by your vengeance and weakness. Give up."

Sesshoumaru snarled and tried to pull himself away from Inuyasha, but soon found that had been a mistake. His own clawed hand that bleed acid was pressed to his own neck courtesy of the cynical Inuyasha. Inuyasha embedded each claw deeper into his brother's neck until the acid flowed freely into Sesshoumaru's bloodstream.

Inuyasha pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's ear and purred, "This wasn't any fun Sesshoumaru. I thought you were going to make this more entertaining for me, but I guess I asked for too much. Huh? Why are you smiling?"

The older demon smirked and willingly arched his head back and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's neck. Before the half breed had a chance to pull away, Sesshoumaru brutally sank his fangs into the delicate flesh underneath his mouth.

The other gasped and released what was happening. Sesshoumaru had marked him as his own and was planning to take him with him to the next life. Inuyasha struggled to break away from him, but Sesshoumaru mercilessly embedded his fangs deeper into his neck until he reached the muscle.

He drank Inuyasha's blood ravenously. Inuyasha began to weaken until they both dropped to their knees. Blood and acid dripped to the floor underneath them until a blood of the concoction formed about them.

Inuyasha began to feel the effects of the acid he had forced into his brother's bloodstream merge with his own blood. His eyes began to feel heavy until he closed them and his head went limp, but he continued to breath.

Sesshoumaru released his fangs from Inuyasha's neck and ignored the blood that dripped from his mouth and chin. The removed Inuyasha's hand from his wrist and lowered his hand from his neck. He felt weak and he lowered himself to the floor besides his brother.

Both lay inert as they waited for their end. Inuyasha commanded his body to obey him for the last time as he reached out and gently touched Sesshoumaru's pale cheek. Sesshoumaru grasped his sibling's delicate hand and brought it to his blood stained lips.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I made you go through hell all these years. I never could hate you; I only said it because that wench of Kagome expected it from me. But for me to hate you would be like to hate our parents. We're kin and nothing can change that can it Sesshoumaru?" whispered Inuyasha in a hushed voice as he felt himself being embraced by death.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed his brother on the lips and whispered softly, "Yes we are kin and nothing can change that brother. I warned you about that malevolent girl, but you never did believe me Inuyasha."

"Even at our end, you're still berating me are you? How typical of you, you never change, but that's what I find so promising of you Sesshoumaru. That's what I fell in…" Inuyasha's words ended and he died. Sesshoumaru summoned the last of his strange and bestowed one final kiss to his dead brother and laid his head upon his chest.

With one final breath, Sesshoumaru whispered, "I love you Inuyasha…" and with that both brothers died that night in a very unlikely place to meet their end. A door to another cell down the corridor creaked open and out strolled an elegantly dressed person with long ebony hair and a malevolent smirk plastered across his handsome face.

"My, it seems I didn't even have to lay a finger to kill you both, you both did that work for me. Pity though, I was really looking forward to our next accouterment, but I guess it will never come now will it Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?" jeered Naraku as he knelt besides Inuyasha's motionless body and yanked off the Shikon no Tama that he had worn.

"You really won't need this in the next life Inuyasha so I'll just take it out of your care and use it for more appropriate affairs. Ah Sesshoumaru, you really disappointed me dearly. I really believed you would survive this ordeal, but I guess not. Oh well." Naraku stood up straight and walked out of the asylum leaving behind his past and focusing on his now bright future.

The next day both deceased bodies where found by Miroku and Shippou during their early morning surveillance of the mental hospital who then ordered for the bodies to be taken to the morgue to have someone who knew them recognize them. Kagome was called and she identified their bodies as her mate and his brother.

The following day both bodies were dressed up and placed into their coffins. A brief ceremony was given in their honor before they descended down into the moist soil. Kagome had known Inuyasha had never really loved her, she knew he loved his brother so she had ordered for both bodies be buried together.

Once all the soil was shoveled back into the hole, Kagome placed a boutique of red roses on their grave and left. Night slowly erased the gray skies of the day before and submerged everything into total darkness with only a full moon serving as pure light. Kagome couldn't sleep not when knowing her mate was dead.

She got out of bed and went to look at the window. What she saw would have made any other person scream, but she felt the opposite reaction. She felt like smiling and crying at the same time from joy.

Outside her window where she had a clear view of the family cemetery that was meant for all kin of the western lands, she saw both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru standing together smiling and in each other's arms. They looked over their shoulders and smiled at her one last time before they disappeared with the wind.

She gently touched the glass of her window and cried. She was glad they had finally found happiness with each other. Even if they had died to achieve said bliss when they could not find it when they were alive…

_-End Story-_

_

* * *

__A/N: Okay that was a very crappy ending, but it was the only thing I could come up with. I'm terribly sorry for the lack of creativity. Please forgive me, you all deserved something much better, but this was the best I could produce. Anyways I really hope you somewhat liked it. Thank you so much for reading and for the wonderful reviews. _

_P.S. in the end I decided to make this a shonen ai story in the end. How silly of me don't you think? Well thank you so much and feel free to review. Take care, bye. _


End file.
